Capacitive sensing devices, otherwise known as touch sensing devices or proximity sensors are widely used in modern electronic devices. A capacitive sensing device is often used for touch based navigation, selection, or other input, in response to a finger, stylus, or other object being placed on or in proximity to a sensor of the capacitive sensing device. In such a capacity, capacitive sensing devices are often employed in computers (e.g. notebook/laptop computers), media players, multi-media devices, remote controls, personal digital assistants, smart devices, telephones, and the like. Such capacitive sensing devices are often operated, at least in part, by a controller component such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). The inputs and/or outputs of the controller component are typically used to drive the portions of the sensing devices and to measure capacitance(s) from the sensing devices. The measurement may include multiple inputs and/or outputs (e.g. receivers, transmitters and guards, etc.). In one embodiment the inputs/outputs of the controller may be configured at different times to measure different capacitances from the sensing device.